The BIONICLE Wiki talk:Admin Vote
BZP Yeah, as soon as BZP heard you guys blocked discussing them, they filtered you. Just FYI. --BS01Swert 02:54, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :I know, Swert, B6 still sends me PMs. Are you saying they won't listen if we ask them nicely to let us link to each other again? [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:56, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Well, not sure if any site would really give you much trust if you backfire on your affiliation with another site in less then a day. :/ IMO, you should just go your own way. You wouldn't benefit from neither BZP nor MoD regardless. Or maybe one day the KJ will lend a hand, but that will need to wait a while. :) [[User:Takamos - Toa of Destiny|'*EATS']] [[User talk:Takamos - Toa of Destiny|'YOUR']] FACE* Admins I suggest you add this to your watchlist. "Activate Ruru" at the top. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 01:15, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Forums It says on the page that regular members can add input here, so here it is. I agree with the majority vote on everything except the forums. The only reasoning I've seen is that it already exists at the moment, and for communication purposes. "It already exists" is no reason to keep the forums, because that is the point of this vote, to delete existing things that are unnecessary. Before they were deleted, the only topic ever posted in was the "Admin Chat Topic" which could be easily made into "Lego Bionicle:Admin Chat." Other then that, our forums did not benefit us in any way, and they were really a pain when we tried to get on good terms with BZP. Therefore, the forums are unnecessary and should be deleted. And if they are not deleted, at least I can say I made a good speech. [[User:Masketh-Kahn|'Masketh-Kahn']] ([[User talk:Masketh-Kahn|'talk']]/ ) 17:58, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :But we're not trying to get on good terms with BZP anymore; we're an independent wiki now. So does it really hurt us to give members a place to talk? And if you look at things from an admin's point of view, forums give us a place to redirect off-topic discussion on talk pages, which may not seem like a big deal but is very irksome to us admins. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 19:43, 16 November 2008 (UTC) ::Untrue, there were more topic posts than that. BTW: I am still waiting for that image. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:00, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Podcast Don't I get any say in this? I'm part of the Podcast too. Before you guys vote on the podcasts, please I ask, why would you vote no? There is only one episode so far. There is more to come. And its not like it is some BIG project. I ask you to please reconsider your vote. -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I'm going to see Twilight on Teusday!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 21:47, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :Also, even if you decide to get rid of the podcast, I'll still continue it, so theres realy no point in voting on it. -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I'm going to see Twilight on Teusday!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 03:42, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, we can make you stop doing it, since it's about us. Not that I want you to stop. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 16:50, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :PF, read the comments again. You don't seem to have understood the whole situation. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 19:39, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Vote #2 Closed The new Rating System's been confirmed, the Podcast made it through by the skin of its teeth, and the Pieces page got cut. Now that we've ratified all these things, let's get on them. If anybody has another issue that needs to be voted on, say so here. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 19:47, 24 November 2008 (UTC) All I have to say is I'm glad that the podcast made it. I understand that it only has one episode at the moment, but PL, Auserv, and I will work on that. -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I'm going to see Twilight on Teusday!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 01:29, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Actually Auserv is working on the next episode now.-- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 23:48, 4 December 2008 (UTC)